Conventionally, in an IT system formed of a plurality of servers connected in a mutually-communicable state (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-3347), a system administrator, who is an administrator for the IT system, uses an application introduced on any of the servers to provide an IT service to users.
To monitor the operating condition of the server that provides the IT service, a monitoring console (program) is introduced to a monitoring server connected in a communicable state to each server configuring the IT system. This monitoring server accepts the configuration information of the IT system from the system administrator server, the configuration information associating identification information of the server to which the application is introduced and process identification information of a process corresponding to the application with each other. The monitoring server then monitors whether every process corresponding to each piece of process identification information in the configuration information has been operated during a series of processes including the process corresponding to the application, and then outputs the monitoring result to the system administrator.
Meanwhile, in the conventional monitoring server, an input of the configuration information has to be accepted to monitor the operating condition of the server that provides an IT service. Therefore, if the system administrator cannot input the configuration information, a problem occurs in which the operating condition of the IT service cannot be automatically monitored.